The present invention generally pertains to systems for supporting buildings off the ground and is particularly directed to preventing lateral movement of buildings that are supported on piers.
Buildings such as mobile homes are supported off of the ground by piers positioned beneath the building. The typical mobile home building has supporting I-beams secured to the bottom of the building and these I-beams rest on piers to support the building above the ground.
During earthquakes, vibrations that are transmitted through the ground sometimes cause buildings that are so supported to be shifted laterally, whereby the supporting I-beams slide off of the piers and the building falls. Oftentimes this results in severe structural damage to the building.